Vision to the Rescue
by Couragebold
Summary: Wanda tries to leave the compound to retrieve the tesseract from Loki, alone, to prove herself to the team. Will Vision stop her? Will she get hurt? Will he protect her? *Wanda is still getting used to her powers so hasnt reached her full potential. Set just after Sokovia.
1. Chapter 1

All the avengers had left the facility, gathering data and brainstorming how best to retrieve the tesseract that Loki had once again stolen.

Wanda and vision remained at the facility, pondering to themselves and processing their growing relationship.

Wanda sighed as she packed her backpack, slipping a photo of Pietro in the bag. She missed him but was grateful that she was starting to feel like family here.

Despite her obvious powers, she often felt like she was a weaker team member being one of the youngest and still learning how to control her powers.

Just yesterday in a minor battle against three of Loki's henchmen, Wanda had been taken off guard whilst flying, and hadn't had enough strength to make enough power to restore her flight. Thankfully, Vision had caught her and destroyed the henchman, simultaneously.

While she was grateful, she felt powerless and wanted to prove herself, especially to those she cared about.

She listened carefully for signs of Vision around as she packed water and protein bars into her backpack.

Her plan was to leave the facility, find Loki and end this nonsense. She could take him and return the tesseract reminding herself of her strength and pride. However, the other members wouldn't approve of this, especially Vision.

Her hands shook in anticipation and her heart pounded. Of course Loki was a god, but her powers were strong. She could do this.

Taking deep breaths, Wanda slowly put the pack on her back, preparing to leave.

A tall body phased through the wall.

"Agh!" She exclaimed. Perfect.

Vision looked concerned.

"Wanda, I apologise for startling you. Are you alright? I noticed your heart rate is accelerating significantly. Are you in pain from yesterday's battle?" He stepped closer to her, arms wide as if preparing to catch her if she fainted.

Wanda sighed, not wanting to discuss her adventure.

"I'm fine, Vis."

Vision sensed her lie immediately.

"Are you certain? Where are you going with your bag packed? Training? Because if so, we can train together."

He smiled earnestly.

Wanda grew irritated.

"No, thanks Vision. Plus you will always beat me anyway."

He frowned.

"Wanda, you are very talented in combat however I have more experience than you."

She sighed, her eyes not meeting his.

They had grown very good at reading each other's faces. Vision could tell something wasn't right, but he couldn't place what.

He continued, stepping closer.

"Wanda, tell me where you're going."

He looked intimidating. He didn't like the possible reasons behind her evasiveness.

Wanda cursed herself as her heart rate soared, knowing he could hear it. She slowly distanced herself a step back.

"Just to do some personal training. I'll be back soon."

Wanda took a breath in as she walked up to Vision to pass.

Within a blink, he had phased , towering over her.

"Wanda, judging by your heart rate and facial expressions, you are lying to me. Now it is imperative with all our enemies that I know where you are for your safety.

Now I will not be letting you leave until you tell me the truth."

Wanda panicked. She challenged him as his tall figure blocked her path.

"Who's to say that you'd be able to stop me?"

Her voice shook slightly.

Vision grew impatient. His eyes narrowed.

"Wanda, despite you catching me off guard previously, if I had truly wanted to stop you, believe me, you could not overpower me, especially if your safety is involved."

He looked menacing.

Wanda's mind raced. Why did he have to catch her right now? She lowered her back pack.

Visions mind scrambled for what she could be planning. It obviously is something he'd disapprove of if she's being so defensive.

"Wanda, where are you going?" His eyes focused on her face.

Tears filled her eyes as her emotions bubbled over.

"Look, Vis. I-um-I'm going to see Loki. Im going to retrieved the tesseract and prove to you and to everyone my strength and contribution as an avenger. I'm done talking and I'll see you later on."

Anger and shock soared through Vision. His eyes widened as he processed her absurd suicide mission. His arm shot out, gently but firmly grabbing her upper arm.

"Wanda Maximoff, you cannot be serious. Loki is a sadistic and powerful god, whom would not hesitate to hurt or kill you. You would be no match for him whatsoever."

Wanda's tears escaped in anger as she struggled against his grip.

"Vis, that's not true. I am powerfu-"

"No!" He interjected, bending slightly to bring his face close to hers.

"Wanda you are powerful, but physically, you are human. Loki is just as powerful and physically unparalleled in strength to you. If this is your plan, there is no way I will allow you to be harmed. "

Wanda gasped as Vision moved, quickly removing her backpack and placing it on the floor.

She sighed in defeat, storming upstairs to her room.

Vision filled with relief knowing that she was safe. He would watch her carefully, ensuring she didn't do anything reckless.

Anger surfers through him as he thought about the possibility of Loki hurting her.

He would keep her safe, always.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda sat on her bed, listening to the wind howl outside. She was flattered that Vision wanted to protect her, but irritated that he doubted her abilities.

Vision sat downstairs, listening carefully to Wanda's heart rate and whereabouts.

Wanda suddenly had an idea. Walking into the bathroom, she turned the tap on all the way, hoping to mask the noise, combined with the howling wind.

She would leave for Loki tonight and be back by morning. She didn't care about her backpack, she could survive without water for half a day.

With the tap on, she slowly lifted her window, being careful not to make excessive noise.

The freezing wind whipped through her thin jacket and jeans.

She knew her room was 3 storeys high, and was nervous about her ability to generate enough power for flight at this height, but she knew she had to try.

Slowly backing out of the window, Wanda sighed as her feet found stability.

Her heart raced as she slowly lowered the window to close it, stepping back slightly.

Her left foot landed on a loose tile and as she distributed her weight, it came loose.

The air was knocked from her lungs as she hit the roof, rolling roughly, unable to think.

She gasped for air just as her body rolled of the edge of the roof, preparing for the worst.

Two solid arms encompasses her body.

"Wanda!" Vision caught her, carrying her just as he did in Sokovia. She wrapped her arms around him instinctively.

He quickly flew her to ground level, placing her feet down inside, sheltered from the cold weather.

Her knees buckled as he caught her, slowly lowering her to the ground.

"Wanda, Wanda. Are you injured? Are you in pain anywhere?" His eyes scanned her body as she struggled to get her breath back.

She shook her head.

"Wanda, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He hugged her close. Wanda looked down, still catching her breath from the fall.

He quickly scooped her up from the floor, placing her on the bench whilst simultaneously getting painkillers from the shelf.

He walked up slowly, his eyes cautious. Wanda noticed he looked, almost, shy.

"Wanda, while it is my job to protect my team, I feel significantly more inclined to protect you. I care for you, something I wasn't even sure was possible. I will not allow anything to harm you, even yourself. Now, please be more careful?"

She smiled in agreement and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing them close into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Things between Wanda and Vision were better. The team had returned and training was back to normal.

Tony and Bruce spent most of their time trying to decipher Loki's motive for taking the tesseract and the team often joined to share their prepositions.

Wanda continued practicing, her powers becoming more fluent and controlled. She still wanted to prove to herself her strength, to find Loki and to retrieve the tesseract. But she knew she had to wait for the right moment.

Luckily, Vision was the only one who was aware of her plan, but unluckily, never left her side since she first told him.

Wanda continued practicing, throwing her red flames at trees. She climbed higher on the rocks working to increase her range. Her balance wobbled.

A firm hand steadied her on back.

"You are making significant progress, Wanda."

Vision smiled as Wanda turned.

"Thank you Vis." She smiled earnestly.

Both pagers suddenly beeped.

Wanda looked down, pulling out the text.

It was from Cap.

"Guys, Tony and Bruce need you down here."

Walking into the compound, Tony was pacing around whilst Bruce sat hooking up wires.

Tony spoke quickly and energetically.

"Vision, we need to hook you up to this machine, so we can locate the tesseract signal as it shares the same energy signature as yours."

Wanda stepped forward defensively.

"Is it safe?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, he's just got to sit there. He'll be fully conscious and won't feel anything."

Vision agreed, sitting down and allowing Bruce to place electrodes on his head.

The machine whirred.

"Is it working?" He looked up at Tony.

Bruce exclaimed. "Yes! Just wait while we locate the coordinates."

Suddenly, Wanda taking in the rough location Vision's energy signature, which wasn't too far from the compound.

She realised, Vis would be preoccupied for at least the next hour.

She ran to retrieve her back pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Wanda's breathing was ragged and anxious.

She had found the abandoned warehouse that suggested Loki's coordinates and new it was only a matter of time before Vision found her.

She had to do something right, after her many wrongs. This would make it even.

She slowly entered the warehouse, her red tendrils ready. It was dusty and too dark.

Slowly walking to the large open room, she fell her heart beat hard against her chest. A voice pierced the cold air.

"Hello, witch girl. "

Wanda spun around quickly, lowering her backpack to the floor.

Loki continued.

"Are you here for a challenge? Couldn't find anyone strong enough to be your equal?"

He stepped forward, the tesseract septer in his hands.

Wanda lowered into a lung position, feeling the power flow through her fingertips.

She lifted her chin up.

"We shall see." She hurled a ray of red energy at him.

Loki ducked.

Wanda grew impatient, running at him and hurling red tendrils. He dodged all three shots, quickly transporting to her opposite side, kicking her hard enough to send her flying to the warehouse wall.

Wanda struggled to breath, the air knocked out of her.

Loki danced through her retaliation, barely using the septer.

She dodged a blue explosion, the shock hurling her across the floor.

Wanda scrambled to her feet, her head bruised and dizzy. She panicked, realising she was out of her depth.

Breathing roughly and dizziness threatening to consume her, she fought Loki, each of her power rays going dodged as her energy weakened.

Suddenly, Loki was at her side, striking her across the face and sending her flying once again.

She licked the blood off her bottom lip, and stood, refusing to be defeated.

"You are no match for me. I'm not even warmed up yet! " he boomed.

Suddenly, an illusion of multiple Loki's surrounded her.

She scanned them all, gaining the last strength to send Loki flying. As she felt the energy flow through her, Loki fired.

The tesseract hit her across the chest.

Wanda sprawled on the floor, coming to her senses.

She fought to keep her eyes open against her concussion,as Loki prowled around her.

She breathed deeply, preparing for another shot at him.

Her hands did not flow with power like the previous time. Wanda panicked as he came closer. Her fingertips remained normal as she desperately tried to generate her power.

"You see, witch, this tesseract has drained your abilities momentarily. Don't feel so powerful now do we? Say goodbye." He smirked evilly as he pointed the septer at her weakened body on the floor.

A bright light shot Loki in the chest, knocking him through the warehouse bricks.

Vision crouched down immediately, holding Wanda's head in concern.

"Wanda, it's alright. I'm here."

Her eyes slowly drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
